


Rhythm of the Night

by londonmarie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonmarie/pseuds/londonmarie
Summary: They are dancing in Dorian’s and Sabrina has never had so much fun.





	Rhythm of the Night

Rhythm is a dancer,  
It's a souls companion,  
People feel it everywhere,  
Lift your hands and voices,  
Free your mind and join us,  
You can feel it in the air,  
Oh woah  
It's a passion  
Oh oh  
You can feel it yeah  
Oh oh  
It's a passion,  
Oh oh, oh, oh, oh,

They are dancing in Dorian’s and Sabrina has never had so much fun. Nick is looking at her, smirking a special smirk just for her and she feels flushed and vibrant. Her blood is boiling with anticipation. He spins her and pulls her back to him and Sabrina places her hand on the side of his face. 

All she wants to do right now is kiss him. And she wishes they were alone together somewhere. It’s intoxicating being surrounded by the other witches and warlocks. Sabrina can feel their combined power thrumming through the air and in the moment she’s never enjoyed being a witch more. 

You can put some joy up on my face,  
Oh sunshine in an empty place,  
Take me too, turn to and babe I'll make you stay,  
(Oh yeah)  
Oh I can ease you of your pain,  
Feel you give me love again,  
Round and round we go,  
Each time I hear you say,

Nick can see that Sabrina is glowing with power. She has been since he saw her after her Dark Baptism. She looks more solid. There is a new light in her eyes, a glint he hasn’t seen before and he finds himself more attracted to her than ever. 

Sabrina can tell there is something different about herself, but she can’t care. She loves this new feeling. It feels like a piece of her that’s been missing has settled into place. She feels more complete and warm on the inside. She wonders if this is how every witch and warlock feels after their Dark Baptism. Or if being part mortal has anything to do with it. 

 

This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,

This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,

Wont you teach me how to love and learn,  
There'll be nothing left for me to yearn,  
Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand  
Oh yeah-ah-eh,  
I don't want to face the world in tears,  
Please think again, I'm on my knees,  
Sing that song to me, no reason to repent

Sabrina had told Nick how Harvey had acted when he found out she was a witch. She told him about the time in the woods before her 16th birthday and when she had to come clean to Harvey about what she had done to Tommy. While Nick can understand the farm boy being upset about his brother, he can’t understand why no one would accept Sabrina as she is. She’s light and dark and everything the Dark Lord says they should be. Sabrina only wants to do what’s best and doesn’t want to hurt anyone. 

Nick sees Sabrina’s passion come through as they dance and knows that if they were alone together there would be a different sort of dancing taking place. As they dance he can feel their connection thrum. He’s never felt this way about another witch or warlock. He has had multiple partners in the past but none of them had connected with him like Sabrina has. 

He can feel himself falling for her. He would even go and say he loves her. Both parts of her, the parts that make her witch and the parts that make her mortal. He used to think that he should stay away from mortals, but being with Sabrina has opened his eyes. The Dark Lord really hasn’t said anything about mingling with mortals just that it’s not really recommended. Mortals age and witches and warlocks don’t. Mortals would eventually get suspicious. But Sabrina makes him want to learn the mortal world. Go on mortal dates with her, do regular mortal things. That’s how he knows he loves her. 

This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,

Even before when she was with the mortal boyfriend of hers he felt an attraction and connection to her. Nick has never known himself to want to put others first. It’s a flaw he has is spades, he is selfish. But Sabrina is different he wants to put her first. And he can actually see a future for them together.

This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,

Sabrina really has never thought of the future and what it would look like. She’s always known she’s a witch, but it wasn’t tangible until now. Now she realizes that she has a long future before her. While Sabrina is grateful for the love that she shared with Harvey she can recognize the fact that eventually their relationship would have to end. There would be no way that she could keep the relationship with Harvey, not without her aging. It never really occurred to her.

But since Nick has entered her life she has seen a future start to form around him. Whether it is as friend or lover Nick is in her future she knows this now. She knows she’ll have Prudence, Agatha and Dorcus. It’s a weird thought to think that the three girls that use to torment her will be constants in her future but she does. And if the dancing between Prudence and Ambrose is in any indication, Prudence will be in her life for some time.

Sabrina can see herself doing this dance with Nick a hundred different ways at least. She can see them sitting together studying, see them doing spells together. And that’s just it. She can see them together. To be honest with herself she never really saw herself standing with Harvey. But she can see herself standing with Nick, alongside him.  
This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of the night,  
This is the rhythm of my life,  
My life,  
Oh yeah,  
The rhythm of my life,

They leave the club, adrenaline pumping through the both of them. Nick walks her home his hand entwined with hers. And Sabrina feels calm and right. As for Nick he feels at home with Sabrina, something he only felt at the Academy. He knows Lupercalia is coming up and he wants to be partnered with Sabrina only. In the past he had been partnered with Agatha and Prudence and he supposes that this year it would have been Dorcus. But all he can focus on is making sure that it’s Sabrina he is partnered with.

For Sabrina, she knows Valentine’s Day is approaching and it’s silly of her she’s sure, but she wants to spend it with Nick. She wonders if Nick knows about the mortal holiday and wonders if there is a witch equivalent. There has to be, after all they don’t celebrate Christmas but the Winter Solstice. So there must be one. And Sabrina thinks that if there is she’ll want to spend it with Nick.  
This is the rhythm of the night,  
The night,  
Oh yeah.

Nick leans in and Sabrina meets him in a kiss. And she explodes and feels like she’s flying all at once. There’s a feeling growing inside her that makes her pull Nick closer to her, and she questions if it would be too sudden to invite him into her bed. Before she’s ready Nick pulls away and looks at her with wonder.

“Goodnight Spellman.” His voice is rough, and Sabrina knows if she offered he would follow her to her room. Before she can ask him he says “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And he kisses her on the forehead, a gesture she loves. He teleports away suddenly and Sabrina is only slightly disappointed. She supposes there always is tomorrow.


End file.
